To Break the Hand of Fate
by SoerI
Summary: Is this life a second chance or is it punishment for the man who made himself a monster. watch him follow the rise of the Legend and help humanity reclaim what it has lost.


I lay here in a pool of my own blood, the vilified Demon Emperor Lelouch, with my sister crying beside me. Should I have done it? I have condemned her to a life full of responsibility that she could not be prepared for. I should have prepared a better I should have done something to avoid this situation, if only for her happiness.

Except it doesn't matter. I lay here dying on my best friend's blade, given to him by me, behind my mask, on the shoulders of an empire I crafted with naught but destruction. It is up to him to take up the reins and shoulder the task of reconstruction. Let him, he whose life has been dedicated to killing the man who gave him that life. Let him should the burden of protecting the sister of the man he murdered along with the burden of rebuilding the world.

"Yes, Kururugi's task is to rebuild the world that you left behind, but that leaves the issue of you, the man who designed this world, holder of Code and Geass, and the man I owe my life too. A man whose motives give reason for a second chance." Booms from all around this lost soul as the darkness that enveloped him faded to reveal a black void with no one in it, absent of light and matter.

"And the man who wishes for death all the same, I guess that I will return to my witch?" thought the lost soul of the man who made himself a demon.

"You who wishes not to return to a world that hates you will be rewarded by returning to a world that does not remember you, there will be a price, and it shall be revealed to you in due time but that is for later. It is now time to return to the land of the living prepare for war L.L." the disembodied voice continues heedless of the thoughts of the soul it is speaking to.

"Please inform that witch to wait for me then it would be awfully inconvenient for her to pass on" the lost soul pleads as the black void it is floating in fills with a bright white light.

"Of course"

"Thank you God"

The Light then engulfs the lost soul of L.L. and the being known as God chuckles as it watches the lost soul be removed from the world of C

"Wake up Wake up I know your awake, wake up"

Jerking up from his lying position into a sitting position, a man with thick ebony hair rubs his eyes before becoming overcome with sudden unexplainable anxiety "Who are you, where am I, and why are my memories gone" the now frantic man rapidly blurts out while jerkily looking around. He is wearing white robes that cover him from the neck down to his waist. Similar material that seems to be part of the same made of the same material covers his arms and legs. It is not as thin as silk but is not as rugged looking as denim. Black gloves cover his hands and his head is bare at first but in a flash of white light a white helmet, with orange and grey markings on top, envelops his head in a plastic shell that has a pair of black plates are set into the front in order for him to see out if the system that made the front of the mask seem to be transparent failed. The waking man is lying on top of what looks to be an operating table with four bulky machines around him. They look like scanning devices of some sort but the man has no time to figure out what they are as he finally remembers his name.

"Calm yourself Guardian, I am Gerry, your Ghost, you are in the Cosmodrome in Sector 4 of Russia, and finally because you are a Guardian you lost your memories after your first resurrection as all Guardians do. The only thing you should remember is your name, right?" A small, white, angular looking machine stated while looking at the beleaguered man with its floating blue eye.

"L.L. is my name, and you said that I was resurrected. That could only mean I was dead, right Jerry?"

"Don't call me Jerry, its Gerry. Anyways yes, you were dead but that is unimportant right now. We need to leave this building and find a weapon Warlock" Gerry told the now identified Warlock as L.L. was already standing up and was already was looking around the decrepit room he was resurrected in.

"Please do not call me Warlock it sends a shiver down my spine and let's find a weapon then." L.L. replies as walks away from the table and out of the open door of the room that L.L. was reborn. The Warlock walks out into a hallway and spots a room labeled "security" assuming that this was his best bet to find a weapon L.L. briskly walks to the metal security door blocking access to the room. Getting into the security room was easy as the electronic lock opened within seconds of the Ghost interfacing with it. Within the security room there is a wall taken up with inoperable security monitors. The wall opposite and also farthest from the door into the security room is taken up by gun cases, most of which are empty but four still remain. All of which contain rifles that look the same. Taking the one to the farthest right, L.L. then leaves the room putting the gun over his shoulder familiarly.

"You seem oddly at ease with that modified Pulsar MSE, L.L." the Ghost says telepathically to his Guardian

"I don't know why but it just feels familiar and the label on the gun case said it was a Standard Britannian Assault Rifle not a Pulsar MSE whatever that may mean." Confused, the little supercomputer scans the rifle causing the Warlock to jump "Hey! Give me some warning before … doing whatever that was please"

"Don't worry I only created a three dimensional scan of the weapon, it seems to be a- no that cannot be correct. This is a magnetic acceleration weapon!" The now extremely exited Ghost exclaims, as the pair turns left at an intersection in order to get to the exit marked by the Ghost "A pulse rifle at that, with a case-less mag that loads from the top, and needs some sort of batteries after three magazines are used." A very surprised Ghost exclaims after scanning the weapon.

"That sounds impressive but there were four rifles in that case and we have been walking away from it and those hives have only been getting more and more frequent" L.L. calmly replies as the pair enters into a vaulted room full of benches and cubicles covered in what looks like organic matter.

"I can replicate it so leaving some behind doesn't matter, wait, what hives?" the ghost asked before reappearing over the man's shoulder and looking around with a worried look, witch should not be possible for a machine, and stopping "Guardian we need to leave before we-"

"Encounter those things?" L.L. points out while aiming his now drawn rifle towards three monstrous humanoids crouched within one of the cubicles that contain a pile of biological matter and that seem to be eating the strange mix between rotting flesh and bones.

"Thralls, and yes, do not alert them to our presence. I never thought the hive was still on earth. Not only are they here but my Guardian resurrects in a building with a large hive" The very annoyed looking Gerry assures while pointing towards another exit that avoids the thralls and routs them through an emergency stairwell in a side wall of the cavernous room.

"Why not go back to where we came from? The security room was defensible and we could scout from where we know rather than delve further into this apparently dangerous unknown area." L.L. inquires as he holds his position.

The Ghost disappears once again and tells the Guardian through their mental connection "One I have the blueprints that say that this stairwell leads directly outside and it is the second fastest way to the outside of the building and two once we get out we can find the military base, with a jumpship and armory. I located it when I was poking around this place's server looking for you and the aforementioned blueprints. Now come on we need to go"

L.L. just nods as he moves to exit the room, just before reaching for the door to the emergency staircase a deep roaring can be heard and the thralls all look up and notice him. Shrieking and screaming, they all charge him in a doglike fashion. Unflinching, the Warlock up the stairs full tilt while shooting indeterminate bursts from his pulse rifle behind him to keep the increasing number of thralls behind him from reach him. Running until he is out of breath, which isn't very long, L.L. finds himself at a large pair of locked metal doors that seems to be unlocking itself as L.L. approaches them. Assuming his Ghost interfaced with this door as well L.L. preempts his Ghost, "Thank you Gerry".

"No point waiting ten minutes sitting here opening a door, eh, L.L?

"Guess not." L.L. replies to the helpful ball of light as he hear the horde catching up to him, the Warlock instinctually reaches to his belt and throws a grenade down the stair well. Watching in awe as it blooms into what looks like a miniature sun. "Where did you get a present like that Gerry?" L.L. asks as he walks out into the light of the Cosmodrome with his Ghost. Letting the Solar grenade hold the Thralls behind him back while his Ghost reseals the building behind him.

"Simple really, I made it with your light, you'll want to know what your light is but I think ill explain that after we meet up with that friendly over there" The Ghost says diplomatically while highlighting a figure near a separate building that is nowhere near as buried as the building L.L. and his Ghost just left. The two also seem just as new as L.L as the Guardian's armor is bright white a looks to be designed with white plastic plates, grey undertones, the bare minimum in heavy armor. The Guardian himself has a much more muscular build than the Warlock, and a shotgun in his hands and Assault Rifle on his back, and a similar looking Ghost floating in front of him. L.L. approaches the fellow Guardian and puts his rifle away causing the other Guardian to do the same with his shotgun.

"Hey! You a Guardian?" L.L. asks the stranger as he approaches.

"Yea, You?"

"Yes, a Guardian apparently and by the looks of it you are as new as I am" L.L. said with an air of suspicion as he approached his armored acquaintance.

"How'd ya know that?" the newcomer asked, clearly shocked by the accuracy of the assumption this stranger made about him.

"You are a Guardian because of your 'Ghost' and your armor looks pretty bare minimum just like this armored robe. By the way, my Ghost found a old military base that supposedly has an intact Armory and a jumpship in its hanger, I'm going to go look for this armory if you want to accompany me" L.L. explained as he looked down at what he was wearing.

"Sure, how about we partner up and look for this military base, By the way, the names Titus, a titan class Guardian, go figure" Titus said giving L.L. pause while outstretching a hand.

After pausing for a second L.L. chuckles and takes Titus's hand replying "sounds like a deal." The two then begin the long trek to the military base, walking side by side.

A/N

Armor goes Helmet, Chest, Arms, and then Legs

Titus: Titan (starts Defender gets Striker then Sunbreaker)

A: Lightmail

P: THE Khovostov

S: Preacher MK20 shotgun

H: For Later

L.L. Warlock (starts Sunsinger gets Voidwalker then Stormcaller)

A: Born Spark

P: Pulsar MSE

S: For Later

H: For Later

Titus the character represented by the player and is therefore god incarnate. L.L. is not as tanky but is just as destructive. BTW the level system in the game does not matter at all to me this is going to be a story based in the universe built by the lore in destiny and will ignore a lot of the game mechanics and be referencing and mocking the game as much as I can possible mock it. If you don't like my choices don't like them leave a negative review I don't care if you do like it R & R and find my typos. As my one and only prophet once said:

 **You either die a Grammar Nazi**

 **Or live long enough to see yourself make a typo**


End file.
